The present invention relates to a handy gas torch which uses a regular disposable cigarette lighter to provide a fuel gas.
The commercially available cigarette lighters are inexpensive and convenient in use. However, a regular cigarette lighter cannot be used in soldering or burning things continuously for a length of time because because the casing of the cigarette lighter will become hot within a short length of time causing the user unable to hold the cigarette lighter in the operative position. There are handy gas torches which use a disposable cigarette lighter as a fuel gas source so that fuel gas can be conveniently supplied. However, these handy gas torches are commonly expensive and complicated in structure, and furthermore they are not safe in use.